The Psyche of the Turnabout
by Superdrama11
Summary: Athena never once said anything about her father, but she will have to speak out when her dad came back and the problems that arise with his arrival.
1. Filial Piety

**Whenever I think about character parentage, the plot bunnies just reproduce. Then I think about Athena's and Apollo's father. For now, I'll keep my ideas about Apollo's dads in my head; this is a story about Athena's parenthood and what exactly happened to her father. This is connected to the scene in the Dual Destinies credit where Simon was talking to an unknown person about there father's conviction and needing Athena. Well here it is. The story will be called "The Psyche of the Turnabout".**

**Xxx**

**Filial Piety**

**Xxx**

Simon Blackquill took in the fresh air during his walk. After spending the last seven years of his life in prison (and for a crime he didn't even commit) the air seemed like a nice present after doing time.

Sadly for Simon, in exchange for his freedom, the gods decided his sister Aura should be in the prison now, and even more sadly it was for a crime she _did _commit.

Simon knew that his sister will face jail time, but he wants to make sure that she gets the softest punishment possible and so he decided to come to the Wright Anything agency to see if one of the attorneys there could help lighten his sister case.

Xxx

**Wright Anything Agency**

Blackquill was a bit surprised to see someone already in the office (with all the ridiculous things such as the flying spaghetti and the potted plant with a name (apparently Charley) he find it hard to believe this was a legal office) looking at a watch.

The person was looked up in surprise at Blackquill's arrival and stood up immediately, "Are you one of the lawyers who work here?"

"No," Simon answered, "I'm a prosecutor, I'm here to see one of the lawyers here as well about a case".

The person sighed; he was about 18 years of age and male. He had blue eyes covered by glasses and unkempt black hair. He was wearing a casual shirt and jeans but said shirt had a picture of various bizarre ink splotches, the one you expect to find on a Rorschach test. Another striking piece was the unique choker around his neck, which had a bright, large, sun shaped jewel attached to the front.

"Great," the teen grumbled, "I was waiting for the last thirty minutes and no one is here."

"Do you need them for a trial as well?"

"Yup, my old man just got accused of a murder and I heard the lawyers here was good for business".

Simon nodded, "Is there any lawyer here in particular you request?"

"Athena Cykes, my dad requested her."

"Is there any reason why her?"

The teen merely smirked, "A very good reason actually, but I'm not sure she'll agree".

"Why not? If your father's innocent than Athena will certainly be able to help out".

The youth sighed, "Let me just say, dad and Athena have a special history, and no I will not elaborate further".

Simon smirked, "If Athena does take this case, I might request to take it as well, it could be…interesting".

The teen gives him a deadpan look, "You just admitted to my face that you will prosecute my father's case."

"That I did."

"Whatever, by the way what's your name anyway?"

"I am Prosecutor Simon Blackquill, you?"

"Helios…Helios Ripper".

Xxx

**This will be the first chapter. It was a bit short but I'll make the next one longer. This is merely to expand the scene where Simon met with someone unknown and discuss the unknown person's case. Well please Read and Review.**


	2. Broken Kin

**Second part of the story. By the way, Athena's father was inspired by characters like Van Hohenheim from "Fullmetal Alchemist" and Wolfgang Grimmer from "Monster". Both are good Manga and I highly recommend looking them up. Anyway I don't anything, please read and review.**

**Xxx**

**Broken Kinship**

**Xxx**

"_Oh pirate, oh how we love to sail the sea…!"  
_

"Enough!" Apollo exclaimed, "You have been singing that silly song for the last thirty minutes!"

Athena stuck her tongue out at him, "Well it's not my fault it's catchy!"

"Why are you asking me? You singing that song is your way of bragging of how you got to go to the aquarium and I didn't!"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can hear it in your heart!"

"_You are green with envy!"_ exclaimed Widget.

"Are you two done arguing yet?" Phoenix asked, "Because I just got a call that a client wants to meet with us."

"Is this about Aura?" Apollo asked, "Because I already decide to take her case".

"Well that was the first call," Phoenix answered, "This is apparently from a guy who needs someone to help his dad get out of prison for his accusation".

"Let me guess? The charges are murder?"

"Pretty much," Phoenix sighed, "In any case he should be coming here in about five minutes".

"Magnifique!" Athena cheered, "Now all I needs is a glass of orange juice and I'll be ready to go!"

"We're out of orange juice," Phoenix reminded her.

"Well than…arrivederci!" and Athena took out of the door.

Phoenix and Apollo stared blankly after her, with Phoenix commentating, "So how long do you think she'll be back?"

"I'm betting ten minutes, you?"

"A perfect fifteen actually."

Phoenix than rubbed his spiky hair, "You know, Athena has been in quite a good mood recently, she always seem to be bursting with energy now."

"No kidding," Apollo commented, "I guess after having her mother's murderer exposed and her caretaker's innocence proven helped cheered her up again."

Phoenix rubbed his chin,"Although there's one thing I don't get, Juniper, Aura, and Blackquill always mention Athena's mother, but they never said anything about her father did they?"

"Maybe he died when she was young?" Apollo suggested, "That seems feasible and also the most innocent."

"What would be less innocent?"

"She could've been born out of wedlock or a child by ra-"

"Let's not go there," Phoenix interjected, "But why would you suggest-?" 

"Mr. Wright, I grew up I an orphanage," Apollo reminded him, "I have plenty of friends there that were conceived exactly that way, and I'm one of them."

Phoenix remembered about Thalassa and how her first child: Apollo and was with her first husband, as he was about to ask, Apollo interrupted him.

"Actually, I don't know much about my parents myself," Apollo admitted, "But I knew I was conceived before my parents married".

"How do you know this?"

Apollo sighed, "When I was thirteen the directors of the orphanage gave me a letter sent to me by my father, and a picture as well. My mother apparently included the letter and photo because it was the last memento of him, and she gave me my bracelet as a memento from her."

"HOLD IT! You mean you actually _know_ what your dad looks like?"

"I even knew his name," Apollo countered, "Why do you think my last name is Justice? Do you think I just made that up?"

Phoenix chuckled and scratched his head.

Apollo face-palmed, "Anyway, my old man was a magician, he died in an accident, my mother was 18 years old when she had me, and the name, photo, letter, and bracelet is all that's left, if you want a basic summary of my background".

"What exactly was your father's name?"

"His name was Hyperion Justice," Apollo smirked, "and his stage name was the "Magician of Light"."

"You knew your dad was a performer? Why didn't you become a magician like Trucy instead?" Phoenix asked chuckling.

Apollo looked down sad, "Gavin".

Phoenix eyes widened, "You mean Kristoph?"

"Pretty much," Apollo admitted, he gave Phoenix a tired look, "Let me just say that…you know what, why don't I save that story for another time".

Phoenix immediately saw the locks surrounding him, there were five in total.

"If that's okay with you," Phoenix concedes, looking for a way to change the subject, he asks, "How are you dealing with Clay's…?"

"I'm working on it," Apollo answered. He clenched his fist in fury, "Damn Phantom, thanks to him, Clay never got to see…?"

Phoenix clutched his forehead, "I still can't there are people out there that actually have no emotions! No anger, happiness, or sadness, what would you call people like that".

"The most basic term would be a sociopath," a voice answered from the door as it opened.

Apollo and Phoenix turned to see a teen entering the room, it was the same youth that Simon was talking too the previous day (The agency were visiting some old friends of Phoenix Wright at the time).

"Sociopath", the teen repeated, "Noun: A person with psychopathic personality whose behavior is antisocial, often criminal, and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience".

The two spiky haired lawyers stared blankly at him, the teen flushed and said, "Sorry about that, I have a photographic memory and I am studying psychology, so I can't help but ramble sometimes".

"So ignoring that," Apollo started, "Are you the person that needs our help?"

"Yup," the teen conceded, "Well actually my dad is the person you need to help, I'm just hiring."

"Wait when you say your dad…" Phoenix interjected, "Do you really mean your dad? As in not the name of your pet dog or something?"

"Why would I…? NO! I'm talking about the man who gave my mother his sperm!" 

"Too much information," Apollo deadpanned.

"Well it's true! In any case, you two are Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice? My name is Helios Ripper."

"Another person with a Greek god name," Phoenix mused, "Does your dad has one too?"

"No," Helios answered, "His name is Prometheus Ripper actually."

"Isn't that a Greek god?"

"No, it's a Greek Titan".

"Ignoring the terminology of naming modern day people after ancients gods," Apollo interjected (fully aware of the hypocrisy), "Your dad has recently been arrested for murder correct?"

Helios shrugged, "In a way, dad is being charged with arson, someone just died in the process."

"Arson?"

"Arson", Helios repeated, "Law: The malicious burning of one's property".

"I thought you said you studied psychology terms?"

"_Criminal _psychology"

"So you need us to help your dad out?" Phoenix asked.

"Well actually my dad requested Athena Cykes to be his attorney," Helios admitted.

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah," Helios admitted, fingering his choker, "I have a pretty good idea, though he decided to ask you two if she refuses."

"Why would Athena refuse?" Phoenix asked, "If your dad is innocent I'm sure she'll be willing to help".

"My dad knows Athena," Helios revealed, "and I do as well, it's a bit of a complicated situation and that's only _if _my old man is innocent".

"Don't you trust your dad?"

Helios wrinkled his brow, "I wish I could, but how to put this gently? Dad is a bit unstable on the mental side, and the thought of him setting up a fire isn't all that contradictory for me".

"What's wrong with him?"

Helios sighed, "A whole lot of things".

Phoenix immediately saw five locks surrounding Helios, while Apollo felt his bracelet pulsed, as the last statement reveals, there was a lot more to the statement.

"In any case," Apollo started, "How does your dad know Athena anyway?"

"She and him and me," Helios answered, "We are all…"

"Guess who's back!" a voice called out as the door opened.

Athena walked in carrying the bag full of various types of juice, "Sorry it took a while, but there were all out of orange juice so I decided to get the variety…Huh?"

Helios, who was sitting on the couch turned to her, he gave her a nervous smile and said, "Hello?"

Athena eyes widened in shock, and widget turned yellow in surprise. Athena started to stammer, "Hel…Helios?"

"The one and only," Helios nervously chuckled, fiddling with the sun broach on his choker.

Apollo turned to Phoenix, "Did the air just got a lot tenser?"

"Oh so much."

Athena's eyes started twitching, her face twisting into a grimace, and Widget turning a bright red. She slowly took out a carton of fruit juice and started shaking it.

"You…You…JJJJERRRRKKKK!"

Athena than proceeds to throw the juice at the freaked out Helios, who promptly ducked, the juice came in contact with Apollo's pants, who muttered, "I just got these clothes dry cleaned".

"I think the more pressing matter is the fact that Athena will be found guilty of murder if she keeps this up," and Phoenix pointed at the two eighteen years old.

Athena was chasing Helios, her fist occasionally punching at him though he manages to dodge. Her fist came in contact with the portrait of Shadi Enigmar, Trucy's flying spaghetti, and the library of dust collected law books. Athena's rampage caused everything in the agency to start flying, and Helios to be running around in fear.

"ATHENA!" Phoenix shouted, "If you don't stop messing things up-!" 

"This place is already a mess."

"Not helping Apollo," Phoenix reprimanded, "In any case, why are you so mad at him?"

"Do you really want to know?" Athena demanded while clutching Helios's collar.

"Considering that you're about to hurt me," Helios trembled, "Can you just tell them already!"

"Boss, Apollo, let me introduce you to Helios Ripper…My twin brother".

Xxx

**Eh this seems like a good place to end it. This is my personal theory about what Apollo knows about his pops and Athena knows about her dad. Next case will explain Athena's anger and the reason why she never mentioned her brother and father. Athena's dad will make his debut next chapter so please read and review.**

**Naming and quick bio:**

**Helios Ripper: Athena's twin brother, who unlike Athena who dabbled in psychology, he made a full time effort in studying the working of the human's mind. Apparently hasn't seen Athena for the last nine years for unknown reasons. Has photographic memory. Named Helios because while Athena has a moon earring, he has a sun broach. Since Apollo is taken already, he is named after Helios, the first sun god.**

**Hyperion Justice: Apollo's father who died at the age of twenty-two due to an accident on stage. Apollo barely knows anything about him and only knows his name and appearance due to a letter he wrote to a friend and a picture. A magician who uses tricks about manipulating light and always wore a dazzling white suit. Named after Hyperion, who was the titan of light in Greek mythology, and the father of the first sun god.**

**Prometheus Ripper: Athena's estranged father. He never truly married Athena's mother and thus had children born out of wedlock. Cannot elaborate about him, because that would spoil the plot. But apparently he was a friend of Hyperion Justice when he was still alive. He was the one that gave Athena her red hair and unique ability to hear. Named after the titan of wisdom who stole the fire of the gods.**

**Apollo's picture of his dad will appear soon, and exactly how Kristoph influenced his life will be elaborated.**

**So please read and review.**


	3. Heart of Separation

**Here is the next chapter. So please read and review. And this Fanfic will use all the ideas I had along with what little hints we have in canon. By the way Hyperion Justice (Apollo's dad) design is influenced by the real Bobby Fulbright and Inspector Cabanella from Ghost Trick.**

**Xxx**

**Heart of Separation**

**Xxx**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"A long lost twin brother…you're joking right?" Apollo deadpanned at Athena and Helios.

Athena had calm down enough for Helios to separate from her. He was currently near the door, obviously choosing to escape if Athena lost it again, while said girl was sulking on the couch.

"I find it hard to believe you actually have a long lost sibling," Apollo added, "Moreover, why didn't you ever mention him?"

"Incredibly complicated circumstances," Helios answered.

"No it wasn't!" Athena argued, "Dad just took you and left! I didn't know a single thing about what happened to you!"

"The reason dad left was the complicated part!"

"Well why didn't you contact me at least once?!"

"_Not even a Christmas card!" _Widget interjected

"Like I said it was complicated! Please I do not want this to turn into a rerun of our eighth birthday party!" 

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix shouted, "Athena do you even know why Helios is here?"

"No, why?"

"Because your dad just got arrested and he wants you to defend him!"

Athena blinked, "Dad got arrested? But…Why?"

"Arson," Helios revealed, "And someone died in the process".

Athena got angry again, "Oh lookie here! My daddy suddenly decides to contact me again, and for what? To help his sorry self out of prison!"

"Told you she might get angry," Helios deadpanned.

"Look calm down Athena," Apollo interrupted, "Listen, why don't I come with you to the detention center? We can discuss your case with him and see if he's guilty or not."

Athena grumbled, "Yeah…then can you or boss defend, because I'm not sure if I can trust dad if he was my client."

"So are you and this Apollo guy dating?" Helios asked warily.

Xxx

**Detention Center**

"I was just asking!" Helios complained, clutching his stomach, "You didn't have to react this violently, I never did anything to you!"

"I'm angry because I never heard anything from you!" Athena revealed, "I never once got a simple text message!"

"Look I'm sorry, but me and dad were traveling a lot and the circumstances were hard to explain!"

"Is this how most sibling relationships are like?" Apollo mused, "Because sometime I'm glad I really don't have one." 

At a high school, Trucy Wright just sneezed.

"Ms. Cykes and Mr. Justice," A bailiff called out to them, "Mr. Ripper is here".

As the bailiff escorted Prometheus Ripper into the cell, Athena remembered the day he left.

Xxx

_Flashback (Cykes family home)_

_It was around seven o'clock in the morning. Athena woke up in her room which she shared with Helios. However, she fails to see her brother anywhere in sight and exited her sleeping quarters. _

_In the living room, she saw her mother sitting on a chair, quietly looking out the window. Hearing her daughter's arrival, Metis turned and smiled at the young girl._

_But the smile was false; all Athena could hear in her mother's heart was grief and pain._

_These emotions hurts her head, she never felt this much power before. When Athena got closer to her mother, Metis picked her up, looked her in the eye and hugged her tightly._

_It was only later did Athena learn her father and brother went away, and that her mother will move them to a special center for her mother's research._

_Xxx_

_Present_

"Hello…Athena".

Athena's mind darted back to the present; she gave a look to Prometheus Ripper…her father who was staring blankly at her.

Prometheus Ripper was about fifty years old, yet still looks to be in his thirty. He had a full beard on his face and hair long enough to be in a ponytail. The hair was a vibrant orange, similar to Athena's and had vibrant blue eyes. His face was perched into a frown, giving off the appearance of one who has the inability to be happy.

He stared blankly at her, waiting for a response. Apollo and Helios both stood in the background, intent on restraining Athena if things get ugly.

"Why?" Athena finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me and mom…why did you never once try to contact us?" Athena questioned, Widget turning a dark blue to represent her sadness.

Prometheus merely sighed, "I can't tell you why I left, but I'm sorry for not contacting you before. God knows you needed help after Metis's funeral."

"You knew about that? Why didn't you come?!"

"Technically speaking," Helios interjected, "We did go to Mom's grave, and it was just after the funeral already ended".

"And for the reason why I didn't see you after that is because…well Metis's relatives in Europe had already taken custody of you, and I heard your determination to prove Blackquill's innocence".

"You heard my determination?"

"Athena," Prometheus started, "Have you ever stopped and wonder why you have this unique ability?"

Athena had another flashback, one of the few memories of her father looking at her when she was a toddler.

Xxx

_Flashback_

"_Daddy?" a young Athena called out to her father, who was busy reading a book._

"_Yes Athena?"_

"_Whenever I go out, I always get a big headache," Athena whined, "It sounds like someone is sad, happy, and scared at the same time"._

_Prometheus closed his book and picked her up, he looked into her eyes and said, "Then you have a very special ability Athena…Whenever you get a headache, please listen to your daddy's heart"._

_Athena pressed her ears closely against her dad's chest, and while she heard the heartbeat, she didn't hear any emotions come out._

_Xxx_

_Present_

"How do you live with it anyway?" Athena asked, "Always hearing people's heart screaming, and never being able to stop it?"

Prometheus smile, "Let's just say I have a unique feature that helps me out sometimes when it comes to one emotions," he pushed his glasses up, giving them a shiny look, "I trust you came in contact with it before, correct?"

Athena stared blankly at him, "…Yeah, I have".

"Okay!" Helios interjected, "Before this can get anymore awkward, daddy why don't you tell them about your arrest and the circumstances surrounding it?" 

"What is there to tell? A fire started, someone died, and I'm the main suspect".

"Can you be a little more specific?" Apollo asked, "Because we're going to need more details than that".

"The detective can easily supply you with that information," Prometheus answered. He stared at Apollo, "Um…are you The Clarion of Revelation?"

"The what of what?"

"Oh yeah!" Helios snapped his fingers, "The papers have been reporting the members of your law agency with epic legal epithets."

"I think I remember reading about it in the papers," Athena mused, "They called boss the Comeback King, you the Clarion of Revelation and me…"

"…The Courtroom Revolution," Prometheus finished.

"Cool!" Athena cheered, "I now have my own personal nickname." 

"In any case," Apollo started, "Why did you call me that?"

"The spikes in your hair…are they natural?"

"Uh no, I use hair gel…"

"WHAT!" Athena shouted, "I thought you had the same problem as me and Boss with our spiky hair, but you're a fake?!"

"That's not the point Athena!"

"The point is…Helios can you point those spikes down?"

Helios nonchalantly grabbed Apollo's spikes, and ignoring his protest, points them over his forehead pointing down.

Prometheus snapped his fingers, "You're Hyperion's son aren't you?"

"What? You actually knew my father?"

Prometheus chuckled, "Are you kidding? he was my best friend. He always never seems to shut about you after you were born."

"Really?" Apollo asked in surprise, "How did you know my dad?"

"We were friends since childhood," Prometheus revealed, "Really he was the impatient sort, he finally found a girl he was in love with and than a whirlwind courtship occurred".

Apollo raised his eyebrows, "So…do you know my mother than?"

"I believe her maiden name was Thalassa Gramarye".

Apollo stared blankly at him, the cogs turning in his head at that name, and when it finally soaked into his brain, he deadpanned:

"Athena, did you know I have a sister?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind my parentage and your backstory," Apollo muttered, "Can you just answer this question: Are you guilty or not?"

"I believe we are all guilty of something…" 

"No I mean this case." 

"Oh…I think I'm innocent".

"That's…not very reassuring." 

"Don't mind him," Helios interjected, "I live with this man for the nine years of my life and he hardly ever gives a straight answer".

Apollo face palmed, "Athena, are you taking this case?"

Athena closed her eyes, "I…I really don't know Apollo, truth be told I need to hear all the details in this case first, and I know while he's my father…"

"You're still having a hard time trusting him because he abandons you," Apollo finished, "Listen I can sympathize, if my parents were still alive and in hiding, I probably punch them in the stomach".

"You'll punch your mother in the stomach?" Prometheus asked in surprise.

"Enough to feel some pain is what I'm aiming for," Apollo answered, than he started muttering, "And to punch Mr. Wright for keeping it a secret".

"In any case, are any of you taking dad case?" Helios asked, "Athena, I know why you're upset with dad and me…" 

"Actually I was more upset with dad," Athena revealed, "You on the other hand I'm more willing to forgive."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Though you will treat to any restaurant I'm interested in the next year!" 

Helios sighed, "Yeah I guess it's only fair…in any case, are you taking dad's case?"

Athena tapped her fingers, "I don't know…where did the arson occur anyway?"

"Paxil Clinic," Helios explained, "They're currently investigating it as we speak".

"Do you know where it is?"

"Photographic memory anyone? Come on, see ya dad".

"Bye Helios…bye Athena".

Athena turned back, "Yeah…goodbye dad".

Xxx

**Outside the detention center**

"You were surprisingly in control in there," Apollo commented, "I half expected you to start screaming."

"Yeah I was surprised myself," Athena muttered.

"By the way, Helios?"

"Yes Apollo?"

"I thought you said Mr. Ripper was unstable, he seemed normal to me."

"SEEMED normal," Athena emphasized, "I listen to dad's heart".

"So you know about dad's special mentality don't you?" Helios wondered, though he knew the answer.

"Apollo, you know how dad was sorry and he regretted what he did, and how he chuckled when you mention Hyperion".

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"It's all a lie. He doesn't regret anything. I listened to his heart, I heard nothing."

"By nothing, do you mean?"

"Remember when I testified that the phantom hold on to me when I found Mom's body? The reason I didn't react at first was because I heard nothing in his heart, and I thought it was dad."

It dawned on Apollo, "Athena…There is nothing in the phantom's heart, and he doesn't feel emotions".

"Yeah," Athena looked down sadly, "Dad is just like a phantom…"

"…An endless abyss with nothing inside."

Xxx

**Accused Cell**

Prometheus Ripper has good hearing, and not just the emotions of the hearts, but also the words said by his daughter.

He smiled sadly and muttered to himself, "I'm sorry Athena, sorry that I can not apologize, sorry that it's all just an act, sorry that I can never be sorry".

Prometheus looked up and had a flashback of his own.

Xxx

_22 years ago (People Park)_

_Hyperion Justice was sitting on a bench, next to him was Prometheus Ripper. Hyperion was innocently whistling a tune, while Prometheus was sitting with a dour expression._

_Hyperion Justice resembled his son a lot. Except he was wearing a white blazer with a white shirt underneath. He had a white trimmed hat perched upon his head and between his eyes are two spikes made out of his own hair. He wore gloves and had a black scarf around neck._

_Hyperion turned to Prometheus and said, "Hey Prom, if your face gets any more sour you'll end up driving away people entering the park"._

"_But this is the only expression I have that represents what I truly feel," Prometheus argued, "Nothing"._

"_Sorry buddy, but hey maybe you need to fall in love," Hyperion suggested, "Maybe than you can start feeling emotions"._

"_Hyperion, I can only fake my emotions, there is literally nothing inside my brain that controls one's emotions"._

"_Huh, in any case, guess who got a lead on the organization?"_

_Prometheus frowned, "Isn't that a bit dangerous to discuss in public, they might kill you"._

_Hyperion chuckled, "Most people (including my missus) believe I'm just a magician, not an undercover agent"._

"_That's why you are investigating Magnifi Gramarye, isn't it? You believe him to be connected to this organization that you're hunting"._

"_You got it!" Hyperion cheered, but he adopted a more relax expression, "Though…I never once thought I get a wife and kid out of this investigation"._

_Prometheus looked at him in surprise…well the appropriate response here was to feign surprise; in any case, he said "Marrying her wasn't a ruse?"_

"_Prometheus, I had a son with her. Do you really believe my love for her is fake?"_

"_But I never once heard romantic love in your heart…at least not until you met Thalassa"._

"_The old man went through a similar thing," Hyperion revealed, "According to mother, she was the first person dad ever dated, and the only person as well"._

"_I'm guessing falling in love with one person is a common trait of clan Justice?"_

"_Till death is confirmed," Hyperion finished, he gave Prometheus a smirked, "Hey maybe one day you'll find love as well."_

"_I doubt it"._

"_How about the first person who you meet that falls in love with you, you become lovers with?"_

"_Uh…I see", looking to change the subject, Prometheus remembered someone, "By the way, how is that boy Gavin doing?"_

"_He's incredibly enthusiastic," Hyperion commented, "He really believes in Justice and wants to do well in the world of law. Too bad he's only eleven years old, but I heard in Germany that was a perfectly good age to start practicing law"._

"_He respects you a lot doesn't he?"_

"_He smart for his age," Hyperion commented, "I'm not even a defense attorney yet he looks up to me because I have good deductive skills"._

"_You do."_

"_But there are plenty out there that are better. Kristoph has a bright future ahead of him, it's going to take a lot for him to stop doing good things"._

_The two sat there for a while, this taken in hearing the birds sing._

_Hyperion than took of his white hat and pulled out a ticket, he gave it to Prometheus and said, "Here, come see me on the next show. You'll find a seat with my missus and Polly."_

"_Polly is your son right?"_

"_Yup, just turned one. If you ever have children, will your first be a boy or a girl?"_

"_I'm not sure; genetics are the one in control here."_

_Hyperion chuckled, "Hey if you're first is a girl, than I offer my son's hand in marriage!"_

"_Wh-What?!"  
_

"_Just joking, but than again if our kids grew up together, the chances of us being in-laws might be likely"._

_Hyperion stood up and walked away, "Bye Prometheus, and remember, you DO have a heart, it's out there somewhere"._

_Xxx_

_Present_

"That was the last conversation before Hyperion's accident," Prometheus mused, "Hyperion was right though, I met Metis, and had Athena and Helios…it was than that I fooled myself that I was happy".

He looks down on the floor, "But good things come to an end. Right Metis? Hyperion? Thalassa? Kristoph? Your happiness all came to an end because of the darkness in this world".

"People whose hearts are as empty as mine are the cause of suffering".

Xxx

**Okay end it here. Please read and review for the next chapter. **


	4. Flames of Insanity

**Here it is the next chapter. I don't own anything, because if I did Gyakuten Kenji 2 would have been localized.**

**Xxx**

**Flames of Insanity**

**Xxx**

**Paxil Clinic**

"Wow, someone really did a number on this place," Apollo commented when the trio (Apollo, Athena, and Helios) arrived at the clinic…or what's left of it.

The clinic was small, about the size of a regular house, and it was completely blackened and charred. The only intact and clean was the sign in front that states "Paxil Clinic: The Perfect Medication".

"This a place where I have an internship," Helios revealed, "I started working last month, imagine my surprise I'll be literally fired so soon".

"What do you mean literally?"

Helios pulled up his shirt to reveal bandages, Athena gasped and asked, "How badly were your burned?"

"Roughly equivalent to that of one who got hit with a steaming cup of coffee," Helios admitted, "The people of the clinic all suffered from various types of burns. Some sever and some tepid. Only one person died in the process".

"Who?"

"Dr. Blaise Paxil," a voice called out, "Scientifically speaking, the cause of death was burning".

Apollo turned around and exclaimed in surprise, "Ema?"

Ema Skye smirked and said, "The one and only. So nice to see you again, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I haven't seen you for the last year," Apollo chuckled, "I thought you became an actual forensic investigator".

Ema pouted, "Sadly no, still while before I can take that test again, so I'm still stuck with the fop".

"I hate to interrupt this bonding time," Athena interjected, "But who exactly are you? And exactly how do you know Apollo?"

"What do you mean "How does she know me?""

"Well, it's just that I kinda doubt your ability with women."

Apollo glared at her, "Really Athena? You had to go there".

Ema chuckled, "So who's this girl Apollo? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Apollo exclaimed, "Seriously why do people always ask me that?"

"Because the only girl I ever saw you with was Trucy".

Apollo just gave a deadpan glare, and sighed, "Ema this is Athena, she's a new lawyer at the agency. Athena this is Ema, she's a detective I worked with on my first couple of cases".

"Oh," Athena said, "Well nice to meet you! I'm Athena Cykes, and apparently the second girl Apollo ever knew!"

"Wow that's cold Athena," Helios commented, "Uh, hi. My name is Helios Ripper, I'm Athena's brother".

"Funny, why do you have different surnames?" 

"Our parents lived separately," Helios revealed, "And the man you arrested as the suspect of this case is our dad."

Ema winced, "Oh, sorry. But in any case, the reason your dad was arrested was because he's the most suspicious according to the detectives and the testimony."

"Witnesses being?"

"Uh, there are two of them. One who is a patient here, but he's a bit crazy. And two who is an employee, but she's very annoying".

"In other words, just your average everyday witnesses," Apollo commented, "In any case is the prosecutor in charge of this case Gavin?"

Ema smiled, "Nope! The fop took a small leave of absence so I got assigned to a new prosecutor for a while. Can't say I completely approve his way of doing things, but anyone is better than the fop!"

"She calls Mr. Gavin a fop?" Helios asked, "Exactly how flamboyant is he?"

"Quite," Ema answered, "Just short of making you question both his masculinity and sexuality."

"And exactly what would be wrong with that, snack girl?"

"I know that arrogant, conceding, and raspy voice," Apollo closed his eyes, "Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"In the flesh, and out of shackles," Blackquill smirked, "Though I can hardly call my voice raspy you know".

"He chooses to comment on that," Helios muttered.

"Oh if it isn't that the boy from the other day," Blackquill nodded, "Have you succeeded in getting your father's case appealed by these lawyers?"

"To an extent," Helios admitted, "Athena says she'll have to think about taking dad's case".

"Wait why would she have to think about it?" Ema asked, "Wouldn't she want to get her father a not guilty verdict?"

Blackquill quickly turned to Ema, than Athena, than Apollo ("Why are you looking at me?") and finally Helios.

He than asks, "So you're Athena's and Dr. Cykes's…"

"Twin and Son".

"You're father is…"

"Athena's father as well".

"You have different last names because…"

"We were born out of wedlock. Dad was Mom's lover, not her husband".

"And the reason I never heard about you is…"

"Incredibly complicated circumstances".

Simon Blackquill was a strong willed man. Even before being hardened by prison, few things ever took him by surprise. He wasn't surprise when his sister came out of the closet. He wasn't surprised when the space center he goes to was being targeted by spies. He was mildly surprised when the detective he thought he could somewhat trust turned out to be said spy, But this. The kin of his mentor. This came so out of nowhere for him, that all he could do was just walk away in silence.

"I think we broke Simon," Athena whispered.

"I see you already met the guy," Ema interjected, "And apparently broken his mind as well, I'm guessing the circumstances between you and your dad aren't the best?"

"Yup".

"You have my sympathy; in any case I'm guessing you want some information, right?"

"You've pretty much told me everything beforehand," Helios reminded her, "I'll go and see if I can find the other witnesses".

Helios calmly walked away, leaving Ema, Apollo, and Athena behind.

"So he's your twin brother?" Ema asked.

"Pretty much, technically speaking he's my older brother by five minutes."

"He was one of the witnesses at the fire actually," Ema revealed, "He testified that his home was a bit far, and it was late at night, so he decided to sleep at the clinic".

"How did Helios avoid getting severe burns?" Apollo asked.

"He was sleeping near the entrance to the clinic actually," Ema admitted, "When he woke up due to the smoke and fire, he immediately ran out".

"And were his sleeves on fire?"

"A bit. He only suffered minor burns like the others. In fact the only one who suffered from any serious burns was the victim…and he's dead".

"Why do you suspect dad anyway?"

"The fire started at Dr. Paxil's office," Ema divulged, "The cause was some cigarettes stubs that just so happen to fall on some oil".

"Why would a clinic have oil and cigarettes?"

"Dr. Paxil was a heavy smoker, and he had a fascination with model vehicles and making them run. So much that he converted them to actually run on regular oil."

"So let me draw a picture," Apollo said, "The main argument is that the defendant spilled the oil and threw the cigarettes onto the oil to cause the fire?"

"And that's all that prosecutor Blackquill is allowing me to say," Ema revealed, "Though he did gave you permission to analyze the crime scene if you're interested".

"So…you won't throw any of your snacks at us?" Apollo asked.

Ema nonchalantly started munching said snacks, "Lucky for you: you won't get hurt. Lucky for me: I don't waste my precious".

"Don't go Gollum on me."

**THWACK**

"Okay I deserve that," Apollo lamely said, rubbing his forehead.

Xxx

**Office's Remain**

"I can see why Blackquill doesn't care about us investigating," Apollo mused, "There is hardly anything left!"

True the room charred and few things remains, but all were blackened. There was white tape near the entrance of the door, obviously where the corpse was found. The only other thing was the desk right dab in the middle in the room and it was completely black.

"What is there to investigate anyway?"

"We can check the…" Athena paused, looking around the room, "…the desk?"

"Athena, it's a blackened mess, I doubt something actually survived inside it".

"Well only one way to find out! Beginnt!"

And without warning, Athena kicked the desk right dab in the middle. Said desk than seem to break apart by being perfectly split in half. Something very interesting came out of the desk: a charred safe.

"ATHENA!" Apollo shouted, "You don't just go ahead and start kicking everything!"

"Well how else was I supposed to get it open?"

"You could've asked the detectives first!"

"Ask us…huh?" Ema walked in to see the safe in the middle of a split desk. She than asked, "Do I want to know?"

"No, you really don't," Apollo assured her, "Anyway, here's a safe, do your job and see if you can find anything inside".

"You don't actually command me."

"Don't you want to use science to open the safe?"

"…you know me too well", Ema admitted, "Just let me use my…AAHH!"

"What is it!?"

"Hmm…apologies young lady," an old and creepy voice said, "But there was some…lint on your butt".

The voice came from someone who looks…just plain weird. He was short, and had a tuft of pink hair on his head. He was missing some teeth and was wearing a labcoat with no shirt. He was giving a creepy smile and scratching himself constantly.

Apollo looked at him in surprise, "Director Hickfield?"

"That's my name," Hickfield chuckled, "I came here for…special business".

"THAT'S director Hickfield?!" Athena asked in surprise, "I thought he was some kind of…" 

Apollo quickly whispered, "Humor the guy. He's a delusional patient who thinks he's the director in a video game".

"Actually we're in a Fanfic based on a video game," Hickfield corrected.

"I see your point," Athena admitted.

"Hmm…I just so happen to be one of the witness here," Hickfield here, "Unfortunately the sad place burn down the moment I got here".

Apollo whispered to Ema, "Are you sure he's not the arsonist? He seems insane enough to lack a motive".

"Unfortunately, this guy's has an alibi…trust me I checked".

"I didn't hear much," Hickfield admitted, "Though I heart Paxil and the pony-tail guy arguing and there silhouette through the door." 

"Pony-tail…Oh dad, how did you see there silhouette?" asked Athena.

"The door to the office is made out of glass," Ema revealed, "Dr. Paxil enjoyed them, to an extent. After the fire all the doors ended up shattering and we used some of the remains as evidence".

"Now to the last question," Athena started, "Why did you touch Ema's butt?"

"Hmm…I thought she could use an honorary examination if you know what I mean, heh-AHHHH!"

The scream was due to Ema, taking a taser and shocking the hell out of the "director". Ema glared at him and said, "I figured I wouldn't waste my snackoos on this pervert."

"Duly noted," Apollo assured her, and taking Athena to slowly get out of the room.

Xxx

**Clinic entrance **

"It's a good thing I wasn't the one examined," Athena commented, "Or I would've beaten that guy up!"

"_Into a bloody pulp!"_

"Athena I worked with you for the last couple of month," Apollo reminded her, "I know you well enough that you would've done exactly that!"

"The way you say that makes me afraid what happens when it's her time of month," Another new voice said.

The voice came from someone who walked out of the clinic. She was female, and appears to be in her thirties. Her hair was similar to Blackquill in that it was both black and white. However, the bizarre part was how the hair was shaped like a pinwheel, the one you'd use for hypnotism. Other than the hair, she wore glasses and a plain suit.

"HEY!" Athena exclaimed, "I don't get that wild!"

"_Mind your beeswax!"_

"Sorry, I see you met the good "director" she said with air quotes, "Honestly I'd put that man to sleep. He never once showed signs of recovery. The fact that he thinks his life is a video game is what drives clinics up the walls".

"I can see that," Apollo admitted, "In any case, who are you?"

"My name? Oh I'm one of the psychiatrists of this place, my name is Dr. Flannery Hypnos, and my specialty is hypnosis".

"Hypnosis?" Athena wondered, "Oh I know, hypnotize Apollo into singing the Steel Samurai theme backwards!" 

"Why would you even ask that?" Apollo asked.

"That's not how hypnosis works," Hypnos reprimanded, "I help targets do things they want to do, or reveal secrets they have hard time unleashing".

"So you can't force people to do ridiculous things?" Athena asked disappointed, "Bummer".

"Are you that witness Ema mentioned earlier?" Apollo asked, "Because you don't act all that annoying to me."

"Me? Oh no, no, you're thinking about the secretary, and yes she is somewhat annoying".

"FLAN! How rude!"

The voice came from another woman that appears to be the same age as Dr. Hypnos. Her hair was long, blonde, and braided, and like Hypnos, she wore glasses. Though she wore a long skirt, she wore a top that showed a little bit much cleavage which she nonchalantly crossed her arms over as she glared at Hypnos. Interesting enough her shirt had various pictures of pills and medicines over it.

"I'm not that _that _annoying! I'm just a little…_eccentric_". Whenever she spoke, she made air quotes at certain words.

"Ala, annoying," Dr. Hypnos deadpanned, she turned to Apollo and Athena, "This is our secretary and colleague, Ms. Anna Tommy".

"Nice to meet you!" Athena said with a grin.

Apollo quickly moved his eyes up and said, "Yes nice to meet you as well".

"Oh _dear,_" Anna commented, "You're not a _couple _with relationship _issues _are you? The clinic is closed today".

"One, we're not a couple," Apollo revealed, "and Two, we can see the remains".

"Than _what_ are you?"

"We're defense attorneys," Apollo revealed, "We're here to see the case of Prometheus Ripper".

"The Sociopath? You're actually defending him?" Anna asked in surprise.

"It's just a joke," Dr. Hypnos assured Athena, "Prometheus Ripper was given that name as a teasing point from Dr. Paxil".

"It wasn't completely a joke".

"Sorry?"

"Nothing".

"Anyway, I'm afraid that Mr. Shredder is _guilty_," Anna revealed, "I heard some _interesting _things coming out of there _mouth _the last couple of night".

"Specifically?"

"Mr. Ebonyfeather said that would be _confidential_," she admitted.

"Don't you mean Ripper and Blackquill?"

"Details".

"That is kinda annoying," Apollo muttered to himself.

Xxx

**Paxil's office**

"I see you met Dr. Hypnos and Ms. Tommy".

"True, but neither were _that_ annoying," Athena started, than she blanched, "Oh great now I'm _doing _it!" 

"In any case, we unlocked the safe".

"Cool! What was inside?"

"Cocaine, Heroin, Marijuana, the works".

"Drugs?!"

"Yup," Ema answered, "And according to Prosecutor Blackquill, that's all I'm qualified to say until the trial ends".

"If drugs are involved," Athena noted, "Than maybe dad is innocent after all!" 

"How are you so sure?"

"Dad is…special, and his way of being special does not involve using drugs at all!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ema," Apollo started, "Let's just say that the last year of the Wright Anything Agency had a lot of context to explain".

Xxx

**Detention Center**

"So you don't think your dad is involved with this case?" 

"Pretty much," Athena admitted, "Dr. Paxil gave dad that nickname because of his unique…condition, and if he really has no emotions than he really can't see any point in drug dealing".

"So are you taking this case?"

"…I might, but if I do, to me he's nothing more than my next client," Athena admitted, coming across as rather cold.

The conversation was interrupted by Helios's and Prometheus's conversation in the center.

Helios said angrily, "C'mon old man! Why can't you tell Athena the truth? She deserves to know what happened to you all these years".

"I can't," Prometheus calmly replied, "It's bad enough that she knows I'm a sociopath with no emotions, but I honestly don't need to let her know any more than that." 

"But you told me!"

"That's because I am your legal guardian. I can keep my eye on you and keep you safe. Unfortunately I couldn't do the same for Metis and Athena".

"But Mom ended up dying, didn't she? Dying without having a clue on what happened to her lover and son".

"I told her didn't I?"

"Hardly anything!"

"Look…I don't want to drag Athena into this, and by proxy Apollo. How can I face my best friend's grave, knowing I let his son died?"

"GYAH! You're frustrating old man!"

"I could be more cooperative, if it wasn't for the fact that said people are eavesdropping!" 

Helios turned around to see Apollo and Athena entered the room, he paled and asked, "Exactly how much did you hear?"

"When you called dad stubborn".

Apollo turned to Prometheus and asked, "This is all part of some big thing isn't it? This whole abandoning Athena and the current case…it's all connected to something big isn't it?" 

"Very," Prometheus answered, "You found about Paxil's drug storage?"

"Are you connected?"

"No…but I know Paxil and someone in the clinic are."

"About your case," Athena started, "Truth be told, it's less you and more curiosity about what's going on. I want answers and you're the only person who can give them…so I'll defend you".

Prometheus pushed his glasses by the rim, "…not the only one".

"Huh?"

"Gavin…Kristoph Gavin, he has answers as well".

"Mr. Gavin!?" Apollo exclaimed in surprise, "What does he have to do with…you're not giving me any answers will you?"

"I'll be generous if you get me out of here"

"Touché".

"Nonetheless," Athena interrupted, "Dad…can I trust you?"

Prometheus paused, "Considering what I did, the answer is no. But in this situation I can think I can".

Athena pounded her fist, her energy coming back, "Bellisimo! Alright dad I'll take this case, and trust me I'll get to the bottom of everything that's going on!"

Xxx

**Ended it here. Sorry it took a while, had trouble coming up with the outline for the case itself. Anyway here are the names:**

**Blaise Paxil: Paxil is a calming drug, and Blaise if taken from the GK2 fan translation in that it sound like the word blaze, referring to the cause of his death.**

**Flannery Hypnos: Got Flannery from Pokemon, and Hypnos is self-explanatory **

**Anna Tommy: Supposed to sound like the word anatomy.**

**I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can. Please read and review. **


End file.
